


The Dawn of a New Age

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen's made Madi wait until her twentieth birthday before she'll have sex with her. The big day arrives, but Helen is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Will, have you seen Magnus?” Madi asked, coming into the kitchen.

She’d been looking for Helen for the last twenty minutes. She was actually a little surprised that she’d had to look at all. Today was a big day. THE big day. Madi was twenty today; no longer a teenager. She had secretly been hoping to wake up with a very naked and very horny Helen in her bed. But the sheets had been cold and empty beside her this morning. There had, however, been a small slip of paper on her bedside table. Her heart had hammered in her chest as she’d picked it up with shaking fingers. But once again she had been disappointed, the letter reading simply ‘Happy Birthday, darling –H’.

Helen was probably just having a busy morning. Rising from bed, she’d ventured into her en suite bathroom to shower, shave, pluck, pamper, and otherwise prepare for what she hoped would be a very memorable day. Madi was more than ready to cash in on eight month’s worth of promises to make things worth her wait. Helen had alot to make up for. But so far, she couldn’t find her girlfriend anywhere and her frustration was quickly building.

“Yeah…actually she asked me to talk to you,” Will said hesitantly.

“Ok?” She didn’t like the sound of that.

“Wanna sit down? Get some breakfast or something?”

“Not really,” she replied tersely.

He sighed, nodding his head, knowing he couldn’t put off whatever it was he needed to tell her.

“Madi, Magnus had to go out of town. Something came up. She tried to get out of it, but she couldn’t. She probably won’t be back until tomorrow.” To Will’s credit he did sound truly sorry for her.

Madi felt her jaw drop open, stunned. As what he’d said slowly sank in, tears began to well in her eyes. It wasn’t like it was the first time Helen had gotten called away when they’d had plans, but this was different. This wasn’t a cancelled dinner date or interrupted movie. Doubts crowded into Madi’s mind. Was Helen backing out? Had she changed her mind? Was this not important to her anymore? How much longer was she going to make her wait?

“Madi?” Will’s voice broke through her disjointed thoughts.

“Um…thanks for telling me, Will,” Madi mumbled, turning away to hide the tears threatening to spill.

“Hey,” he said softly, reaching out for her. “She said to tell you she’s really sorry. If there was any way she could have gotten out of it, she would have. She’s going to be back as soon as possible.”

Madi backed away from his outstretched arms. She didn’t want to be comforted right now. Well, she did, just not by Will.

“It’s fine, Will. Don’t worry about it.”

“She…uh…left you something,” he told her, going over to the table to retrieve a small rectangular package.

Madi took the proffered gift and ripped open the wrapping, wanting to get out of the kitchen and back to the safety of her room where she could shed the tears she was barely holding back. Paper torn and discarded on the floor, Madi stared down at the thing in her hands. It was a new iphone.

“She said to tell you to call her right away,” Will said, trying to sound positive.

“Thanks,” Madi grumbled, stuffing the phone in her pocket.

Her heart break was slowly morphing into anger. Turning on her heel, she stalked out of the kitchen. So Helen wanted her to call? Well, see if she was going to do anything she told her today. As if on cue, the phone in Madi’s pocket began to buzz. Pulling it out, she saw Helen’s number displayed across the screen. Feeling vindictive, Madi mashed the decline button, a little more forcibly than was necessary. She had nothing to say to her at the moment, at least nothing nice. A few minutes later, the phone buzzed again indicating Helen had left her a message. Having made it back to her room, she sunk into the arm chair in the corner. She stared at the alert message telling her she had a new voicemail. Mad as she was, she actually really wanted to hear Helen’s voice.

“Madilynn, I know you’re disappointed,” Helen’s voice rang in her ear. “Please don’t be upset, darling. You know I would be there if I could. I’ve been looking forward to today just as much as you. It’s all I’ve been able to think about for weeks…hell, it’s all I’ve thought about for the last eight months. I know you’re tired of hearing this, but I promise to make it up to you. Please be patient with me just a little while longer. I’ll be home as soon as possible. What is it you always say? I’m going to jump your bones?”

There was a pause as Helen’s musical laugh washed over her. Madi couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, maybe not jump your bones, but I do plan on making love to you, Madilynn. I’ve wanted to for a very long time….God, Madi, I wish I was there with you right now. I love you. Happy birthday, darling. Please call me. I’d love to hear your voice.”

The message ended, Helen’s beautiful accented voice replaced by a robotic one telling her to press varies numbers to replay, erase, or save her message. She was tempted to replay it, but opted instead to just save it. Part of her still wanted to be mad at Helen, but she’d never been able to stay upset with her for long. She decided to continue with her silent treatment awhile longer. She’d make Helen wait, just like she’d made Madi wait all these long months. Maybe it would do her some good to get a dose of her own medicine. Feeling rather self-satisfied, Madi rose from her chair to go in search of Kate. If Helen wasn’t here to help her celebrate her birthday, she’d find another way to have some fun.

********************************************************

“Are you gonna mope all damn day or what?” Kate said, nudging Madi in the ribs as they walked through the crowded mall.

“I’m not moping,” Madi replied sullenly.

“Yeah, and the Pope isn’t catholic,” Kate snorted.

“Well I can’t help it,” Madi whined, stopping abruptly.  
“I’ve spent the last eight months waiting for this day and then….and then she just leaves!”

“Well, what do you say we give her something to miss?”

“What?” Madi’s brow furrowed in confusion.

Kate pulled her wallet from her back pocket and extracted a black credit card.

“This card is supposed to be for Sanctuary business only,” Kate explained, mischief dancing in her eyes. “The Doc has it set up so that anytime it’s charged a notification is sent to her phone. She’ll be able to see exactly what we buy within seconds of purchasing it.”

“So?” Madi still wasn’t following.

“So, let’s send her a very clear message of what she’s not here for,” Kate grinned. “Come on. I know just where to start.”

Taking Madi’s hand, she dragged her against the flow of the mall traffic, back in the direction they had just come. As they rounded a corner, Kate’s destination became apparent. Up ahead was the pink and black of the Victoria’s Secret.

“Kate, you’re a genius,” Madi praised.

“Magnus’s been calling you right?”

“Yeah. I haven’t been answering though,” Madi admitted a bit sheepishly.

“Good. Text her. Say you can’t talk right now. You’re out with me and I’m helping you celebrate your birthday since she isn’t here.”

She did as she was told, feeling much better already.

She and Kate browsed the selection carefully, looking for the perfect thing to drive Helen crazy. Having been a previous lover of Helen’s, Kate had a better idea as to what she liked than Madi did. She tried not to dwell on it. The fact that Kate had slept with Helen wasn’t what bothered her, it was more that she hadn’t yet.

“What color do your eyes go during sex? When you get all hot and bothered?” Kate asked, absent-mindedly as she pawed through a bin of panties.

“I’m not sure. I don’t exactly have a mirror to look into while I’m fucking someone.”

“You should try that sometime, it’s totally hot watching yourself,” Kate told her with a salacious grin. “But I still need to know what color they go so I can find something that’ll match.”

Taking her hand again, Kate guided her to a changing room and followed her inside.

“Ok. First things first, what size bras do you wear?”

“Um…34B.”

Madi hated her boobs. She thought they were too small. They weren’t full and gorgeous like Helen’s.

“What were you just thinking about?”

“What? Nothing.”

“Your eyes started to change,” Kate explained. “What were you thinking about?”

“I was…I was just thinking that Helen has really great tits.”

“Really? That’s perfect!”

“What do you mean?”

Kate advanced on her, forcing Madi to walk further back into the room until she was pressed against the far wall. Kate’s body pinned her and she leaned in until her warm breath fanned across Madi’s neck.

“Helen has amazing tits,” Kate’s voice had become husky. “She loves when you suck on them too. They’re very sensitive. You can make her come just by tugging and pinching and sucking on her perfect little nipples.”

Madi felt herself getting wet from Kate’s words. The images she was conjuring were too good. Those tight, low cut blouses she was always wearing drove Madi crazy. Her own nipples were hardening as she envisioned Helen writhing under her, her mouth latched onto one of those perfect breasts.

“But she gives just as good as she gets,” Kate continued ruthlessly. “The Doc’s got a very talented tongue. The things she can do will blow your mind. And she loves to eat pussy. Can’t get enough of it. She’ll stay buried down there for hours if you let her. She’ll make you come over and over and over until you’re begging for mercy.”

Madi groaned, her legs squeezed tightly together. Her panties becoming uncomfortably wet.

“And the Doc has a fantastic pussy. You think her tits are good, just wait til you get up close and personal with her sweet little cunt. She tastes so good. And when she comes, she gushes a river for you.”

“Oh god, Kate. Please…please stop,” Madi gasped, her hand having moved to cup herself through her jeans.

Kate pulled away, a smug smirk on her face.

“Look at me,” she commanded.

Madi did, shooting Kate a dark glare.

“Gold,” Kate told her triumphantly.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You’re eyes. They go gold when you get all hot and bothered. They’re like the color of butterscotch or something right now.”

“That wasn’t very nice, Kate. You’re supposed to be helping distract me, not making things worse.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Kate told her with a shrug, slipping back out of the changing room.

Madi groaned, her head falling back to thump against the wall.

**********************************************************

Helen Magnus was currently sitting in a stuffy meeting room surrounded by old, sweaty, grouchy business men. Their company was looking to invest in the Sanctuary. And by invest they meant provide a large sum of funds. Any extra funding was always welcome and needed, but their timing couldn’t have been worse. She’d tried to send Will, but they’d insisted that they would deal with her and only her. So, with a heavy heart, she’d boarded the plane to Chicago. It was only a short flight, no more than a few hours, she had hoped that she’d be able to make it home late that evening. But they’d been going at it all day. She’d met with all the cooperate higher ups, chatted about her work, they’d had lunch, and now they were sitting in a budget meeting explaining how much they wanted to give and what they wanted their money to go towards. It was already after five and they didn’t appear to be anywhere near finished. More than likely she would end up needing a hotel room for the night and flying out first thing in the morning. It was a good thing she’d instructed Will to tell Madi she wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. No need to get her hopes up only to disappoint her.

Bored, Helen pulled out her phone to check if she had any messages from Madi. She’d been stubbornly silent most of the day. She was still mad. Helen could understand, but her silence still stung. Surely she understood that Helen would have been there if she could? Didn’t she know that’s where she wanted to be, not stuck in a budget meeting with strangers? She couldn’t stay mad forever though. And Helen fully intended to make it up to her. Of course, she’d been making such promises for quite awhile now, but that didn’t make them any less sincere.

There was one text from her saying she was out with Kate, but nothing more. There was also an alert telling her one of her corporate credit cards had been used. Her entire team had one, but they were only to be used for Sanctuary related expenses and, even then, with Magnus’s approval. She certainly had not authorized Kate to spend a couple hundred dollars at Victoria’s Secret. What on earth was she thinking?

Quickly, she typed out a text. ‘I just received a notice for your company card. Seems rather odd that the Sanctuary would be in need of something from Victoria’s Secret’

She changed her ringer to vibrate so she’d know when Kate replied. She didn’t have to wait long. ‘I’m helping Madi celebrate since you can’t.’

Helen frowned. That could be taken many different ways. They were clearly trying to mess with her. She didn’t have any delusions that the two girls were doing anything inappropriate, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t jealous of Kate getting to be with Madi on her birthday.

‘Those cards are for Sanctuary business only. You know that.’

Kate really did know better. She planned to have a talk with her when she got home. Those cards weren’t meant for shopping sprees, they were to be used only for things necessary to the Sanctuary or a mission.

‘I think you’ll like what we spent it on. Madi got all of it just for you.’ The text had a picture attached and Helen wanted so badly to open it and see what goodies the girls had purchased. Of course, that would have been terribly unprofessional, so she waited until a short break was called an hour later to click it open discreetly under the table. When the picture had fully downloaded, Helen felt her breath hitch. She was instantly glad she’d kept the phone hidden from view of the gentlemen around her. It was clearly meant for her eyes only. Kate had been right, she did like it. Very much.

Kate had sent her a picture of Madi. The skimpy little lingerie she was in made Helen’s heart beat faster. It was black with gold trimmings and accents. The bra hugged her small breasts and pushed them up in a very enticing way. Sheer black lace bellowed down from the bra to just below the curve of her ass. The panties were a small black triangle covering her mound and had a golden bow along the top. She couldn’t see Madi’s face, only her body, but she knew it was her by the dragon tattoo over her left breast. Helen wished she could see Madi’s face, especially her eyes, but she was quite enjoying the rest of her.

She hadn’t realized she was biting her lip until she tasted the blood on her tongue. She’d lost what little interest she had in the meeting going on around her. All she could think about was Madi in that sexy lingerie. She wanted so badly to rip it off and have her wicked way with her. But she was stuck in this damn office building. The longer she stared at it, the more her barely contained desire built. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, crossing her legs.

She was more than ready to take the next step in their relationship. There had been many times over the course of the last eight months that she’d come close to giving in, but she’d pushed through. And now she wanted Madi; wanted her in the worst possible way. She wanted to take her and make her scream with pleasure. And she would.

She decided to try Madi again. ‘Kate sent me a pic of what you got today. I loved it! Can’t wait to see it in person. It’ll be fun taking it off of you.’

It wasn’t the first time they’d exchanged saucy texts while she was out of town. They’d even had phone sex on a few occasions, which was the only kind of sex she was willing to have until Madi had turned twenty. She reluctantly locked the screen on her phone and tried to pull her attention back to what was going on around her, but she caught her mind wondering every few minutes. If the time had seemed to go by slowly before, now it was at a dead crawl. The monotonous voices droned on and on around her, but she was barely paying attention. Needing some air, she excused herself to the lady's room. The vast majority of the meeting's participants were men, which left the women's bathroom virtually deserted. She had just managed to collect her thoughts and was preparing to go back in, when her phone buzzed in the pocket of her pants suit. Glancing down, it was from Madi. Maybe her anger was finally subsiding.

‘I have something else for you…please come home soon.’ This was another picture mail. Helen was a little weary to open it, but curiosity got the better of her. She could come up with several things she wanted Madi to have gotten her, but none of them compared to what she saw when she opened the attachment. She literally gasped, arousal igniting deep inside her and sending a gush of wetness between her legs. There was no way she'd be able to focus after this. Making up her mind, Helen walked briskly back into the meeting room where everyone had already gathered and were awaiting her return.

“Gentlemen, a matter of the utmost urgency has come up at the Sanctuary. I’m afraid I must leave immediately. I do apologize for the inconvenience. We’ll have to finish this at a later date,” she told them all curtly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

They grumbled under their breath and exchanged angry looks, but otherwise did not comment on her abrupt departure. They didn’t need to say anything to make their displeasure known. But at the moment, she could care less. She said her farewells, shook a few hands, and then was gone. She considered calling to tell Madi she was coming home, but decided she wanted it to be a surprise.

She didn’t allow herself to look at the picture again until she was safely aboard her private jet and they were rolling down the runway. She gazed longingly at the image of Madi’s sweet little pussy, glistening wet and creaming with arousal. Helen licked her lips. Her mind whirred with thoughts of lapping at the feast the picture presented, her tongue flicking across the engorged clit, sucking on the slick labia. She’d often imaged how good Madi would taste; the thought alone could make her mouth water. She wanted to bury her fingers inside Madi and feel her walls clamping around them as she came. She wanted to play with Madi’s pert little breasts, tease her tight nipples. She wanted to kiss her breathless.

Helen groaned, the picture and her own imagination having worked her up to the point that she had to do something to relieve it or she thought she’d explode. She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. She needed to calm herself down. She could easily bring herself off in the small bedroom at the back of the plane, but she wanted to wait. She wanted to get her pleasure with Madi. She estimated she’d be home around ten. She could wait until then. What was three more hours compared to the last eight months?  



	2. Chapter 2

Madi was having a wonderful dream. Helen was in bed with her, snuggled against her side and laying half on top of her. The older woman was kissing her neck, her tongue flicking out to taste the skin. Her lips found Madi’s ear and sucked the lobe between her teeth, pulling on it gently. She must have felt Madi stirring because she moved so that she was over her and captured her lips for a passionate kiss. Madi’s hands moved to pull Helen fully down on top of her and encountered bare flesh. Not a stitch of clothing barred her hands exploration of Helen’s body until she reached lacy panties. Her hands slipped under them to cup Helen’s ass, squeezing tightly. She moved her hands up Helen’s bare back and around to her perfect breasts. Her index fingers traced circles around Helen’s nipples, light as a feather, and the buds rose to attention for her. When she pinched them, tugging ever so slightly. Helen moaned, deepening their already intense kisses. Madi was wearing an over-sized sleep shirt and the hand not holding Helen up moved under the material to caress the skin of Madi’s stomach and abdomen.

It wouldn’t be the first time she’d dreamed of Helen like this, but for some reason this felt more real. It was her birthday, the day designated as when they could finally have sex for the first time, so maybe that was the cause of such an intense dream? The pressure had been building for so long, but Helen hadn’t been around to relieve it, so her subconscious was fulfilling her needs in her sleep? She remembered coming to sleep in Helen’s bed earlier that evening. Helen’s pillow smelt of her and Madi had been clutching it, her face buried in its softness, because it was the closest thing she’d have to Helen until at least tomorrow. But now Helen was here, half naked and making out with her in a very promising way. At least she appeared to be. If it was a dream, Madi sincerely hoped she wouldn’t wake up until it had played itself out. For her to wake up before they were able to finish would be a cruel irony.

“Am I dreaming?” Madi asked between kisses.

“No, Madilynn, this isn’t a dream. I’m really here,” Helen told her, moving to suck on Madi’s neck some more.

“What are you doing here?” Her hands ceased their teasing of Helen’s nipples.

“Would you like me to leave?” Helen asked, stopping what she was doing and pulling away so that she could look down into Madi’s eyes.

“No!” Madi gasped urgently. Helen leaving was the last thing she wanted.

“Good,” Helen said, her hand grabbing one of Madi’s and bringing it back to her breasts. “Because this is my bed, afterall.”

Madi flipped them so that she was straddling Helen, grabbing the older woman’s hands and pinning them by her head.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow.”

“I came home early.”

“Why?” Maid knew the answer she was hoping for, but she wanted to hear it from Helen, to have her confirm that this was what she came home for, for Madi.

“Why do you think?” Helen shot back, her voice a seductive purr.

“I want to hear you say it,” Madi told her, leaning down and kissing Helen again until they were both breathless.

“I came home for you, Madilynn. For this. I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed you. I want you,” Helen spoke in clipped sentences, the desire thick in her voice.

“If you couldn’t wait, why did you leave in the first place? I wanted to wake up like this,” Madi inclined her head to Helen’s half naked body. “this morning. But instead, I had to hear from Will that you’d run off somewhere, left me behind with only a note with three measly words on it and a phone.” Her anger from the whole day was starting to bubble up again.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I tried to get out of it, to send Will instead, but they insisted they would do business with me and only me. I didn’t want to go. I thought about you all day, sat through every dreadful minute thinking of nothing but what I wanted to be doing to you. When Kate sent me that picture, I almost died, almost walked out of that meeting right then and there. But when you sent me that second picture…I was done for. I stood right up, made a hasty good bye, and hopped on my jet to come home to you,” Helen told her, bucking her hips so that Madi fell forward and she could capture her lips again.

She knew that Helen could easily over power her, but for some reason she let Madi stay on top and didn’t try to break the hold on her wrists.

“You liked those pictures, huh?” Madi whispered huskily in Helen’s ear.

“Yes, very much,” Helen told her breathlessly.

“Those were Kate’s idea.”

“It was a good idea. I meant what I said about wanting to peel that outfit off you. You’ll have to wear it for me soon so I can do that.”

“If I had known you were coming I would have worn it instead of this ratty old tshirt. You should have called me.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Helen told her with a grunt as she finally threw Madi off her, reversing their positions once again. “Besides, I don’t care what you’re wearing…so long as I get to take it off of you.” Helen tugged Madi’s shirt up her body and over her head until Madi was in nothing but her underwear, just like Helen.

“Much better,” Helen told her before beginning to kiss down Madi’s chest.

A hand came up to massage one of Madi’s breasts, her thumb brushing across the nipple, making it harden. Her mouth found the other bud and her tongue coaxed it into a hardened peak with teasing flicks.

“I like your breasts,” Helen said before sucking the nipple in her mouth fully.

“Really?” Madi gasped, back arching to push her chest further into Helen’s mouth. “I hate them.”

It was an absent-minded comment, something that had just slipped out, but it caused Helen to stop what she was doing and pull away completely. Madi whimpered at the loss.

“Why do you hate them?”

“It’s nothing. Forget I said anything. Just go back to what you were doing,” Madi tried to blow it off.

“Tell me or I won’t touch you for the rest of the night. I’ll make you wait until the morning,” Helen threatened. Madi was desperate enough to believe her.

“Fine!” She huffed. “They’re too small. They aren’t nice and full and perfect like your’s.” Her hands cupped Helen’s breasts, feeling their weight in her palms. Helen slapped her hands away though. “And there’s that stupid tattoo.” Madi hated the constant reminder of her old life.

“If the tattoo bothers you that much, I’ll pay to have it removed,” Helen offered.

“Really?”

“Of course,” Helen said with a shrug. “As for your breasts…I don’t ever want to hear you speak ill of them again.” She told her sternly. “They are lovely. They’re just the right size, the perfect handful.” She placed a hand over Madi’s breast to demonstrate, squeezing gently. “They’re nice and perky. And your nipples are a wonderful rosy color, not to mention just right for sucking.” Again, Helen emphasized her words with her actions, sucking greedily, her mouth covering Madi’s nipple and a sizeable amount of her breast. Madi moaned, the action shooting straight to her core. “But I can’t give all the attention to just one.” She turned her head and attacked the other neglected nipple. When she removed her mouth, Madi’s breast was slick with her saliva, the cool air hitting sensitive flesh and making Madi shiver. Helen noticed and smirked down at her in triumph. “Would you like a turn with mine?”

“Yes!” Madi’s response was quick and desperate, making Helen chuckle as she climbed off Madi and settled beside her on the bed. Madi stared over at her, suddenly nervous.

"Its just like before, darling,” Helen whispered, brushing the backs of her fingers across Madi’s cheek. "Except now we get to do so much more.

Taking a deep breath, Madi focused her attention on Helen’s bare breasts, rising and falling with each breath. Squeezing the fleshy mound, she was rewarded by a soft little gasp from Helen. Madi kneaded the flesh gently, bending her head so that her tongue could flick across the nipple. She swirled the tip of her tongue around the tight bud before taking just the rosy nub into her mouth and sucking. She bit down, her teeth providing a small amount of pressure and Helen moaned. Keeping the bud between her teeth, she pulled her mouth away, tugging at the sensitive flesh. Helen was squirming underneath her, back arching off the bed to follow Madi’s mouth. Madi took in as much of Helen’s breast as she could manage and sucked harshly, her tongue continuing to flick and swirl and tease the nipple. After a few seconds, she let up on the sucking, going back to worrying the tight nipple with her teeth and then switching once more to the suction.

By now her hand had moved to Helen’s other breast. As her mouth sucked on one, her fingers teased the nipple of the other; she kneaded one, while her teeth worked the opposite bud. Shifting, she moved her mouth to the other breast, continuing her dual torture until Helen was gasping and panting under her. With a single minded determination, Madi worked relentlessly to bring Helen as much pleasure as she could. Finally, she felt her shudder and stiffen under her, a strangled sound emanating from her throat. When she relaxed, Madi released her.

Helen immediately rolled onto her side to face Madi. Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss, hands coming up to tangle in the other’s hair. Madi let herself be lowered onto her back. She felt Helen slide her damp panties down her legs, leaving her completely naked. There was a brief shuffle in which Helen stripped her own remaining article of clothing and then Helen’s weight settled on top of her. One of Helen’s smooth thighs was wedged between her legs, the creamy skin cool against her over heated sex. Helen’s own heat was pressed tightly against Madi’s leg and both of their hips began moving on their own accord.

Helen’s hands and lips were all over Madi’s body, seeming to be everywhere at once. Madi lost herself in the sensations, her own hands roaming blindly across Helen’s skin. She was so distracted that the sudden intrusion of Helen’s finger into her slick folds made her cry out. Helen added a second finger and Madi moaned, hips bucking up to meet Helen’s hand. Her thumb collected Madi’s arousal, bringing it up to her clit and circling the swollen bud. Helen swallowed Madi’s increasing moans with more kisses, her tongue mimicked the rhythm of her fingers.

“Oh god…Helen, I’m so close,” Madi cried when Helen’s mouth moved to her neck.

It happened so fast she didn’t have time to process it. One moment Helen’s fingers were pumping in and out of her in a rapid rhythm and the next, Helen’s lips and tongue had replaced them. Helen’s own pussy was positioned directly above Madi’s face. She didn’t need any more of an invitation before she grabbed Helen’s thighs and brought her wet sex down so she could attack it with her tongue. She lapped at the creamy folds, delirious with the taste that was uniquely Helen Magnus.

She added two fingers to the mix, sucking harshly on Helen’s clit. She felt the other woman falter in her own ministrations and knew Helen was just as close as she was. She was determined to take Helen with her over the edge so she doubled her efforts while fighting the ever growing waves of pleasure crashing over her. Not able to hold it off any longer, Madi clenched at Helen’s fingers as she came. She had just enough coherent thought left to shove in a third finger and bite down on Helen’s clit, bringing the other woman crashing down with her. When their tremors had stilled, Helen moved to settle between Madi’s legs. With gentle touches she caressed Madi’s still sensitive sex.

“Worth waiting for?” Helen asked quietly, her caresses becoming firmer, more intentionally arousing.

“Jury’s still out,” Madi quipped.

“Oh really?”

Helen’s tongue flicked across Madi’s clit and her hips bucked traitorously.

“You’ve made me wait an awful long time.”

“How would you like me to make it up to you, darling?” Helen whispered, continuing to lick and suck at Madi.

“You could come back up here and let me touch you some more.”

“In a minute,” Helen mumbled, her face buried between Madi’s legs.

Kate hadn’t been lying; Helen had a very talented tongue, which was currently fucking Madi senseless. She tangled her fingers in Helen’s dark locks, not so much to guide Helen, she was doing just fine on her own, but because it helped ground her. Helen’s name fell from her lips as she came again. She didn’t stop, prolonging Madi’s pleasure as long as possible and then bringing her down slowly. Madi tugged at her hair until Helen crawled back up her body to kiss her. She could taste herself on Helen’s tongue and knew Helen would be able to do the same. The combination was intoxicating.

“How about now?”

“Getting closer,” Madi said absently, much more focused on Helen’s perfectly suckable neck.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Helen groaned, stretching her neck to accommodate Madi’s questing lips.

“I’ll take it under consideration.”

“Let me fuck you.”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?” Madi giggled.

“Cheeky,” Helen scolded lightly, moving off Madi to stretch across the bed and dig in the drawer of the bedside table. Having found whatever it was she was looking for, Helen returned to straddle Madi’s hips. With a salacious grin, she waggled a rather intimidating strap-on in Madi’s face.

“You up for it?” Helen challenged.

Madi bit her lip, but nodded her ascent. Helen’s grin widened and Madi saw her pupils dilate. Helen climbed off the bed and expertly donned the strap-on. It was clearly a toy she had used often, maybe even on Kate. Madi pushed the thought out of her head, not wanting to think about any past lovers, of Helen’s or her own.

Without warning, Helen grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the bed, simultaneously crawling back up on it. Swiftly, she flipped Madi over onto her stomach. Helen coaxed Madi’s knees wide and she shamefully thrust her butt in the air, wanting Helen to take her. Helen chuckled, placing a hand on Madi’s hip while the other guided the dildo to Madi’s entrance. In one swift thrust, she was buried deep inside Madi, who gasped at the fullness the dildo provided. Helen let her adjust for a second before beginning to move, pulling almost all the way out and then sliding back in. Madi thrust her hips back against Helen, taking her deeper with a moan.

“You look beautiful like this, Madilynn,” Helen told her, stroking up Madi’s thigh and over her raised bottom. The hand not on her hip, slipped between them to tease her clit.

“Harder…please, Helen…harder,” Madi begged.

“Do you like it rough, little one?” Helen teased, not increasing her slow tempo.

“Yes,” Madi moaned, grinding her hips insistently.

Helen leaned over, her bare breasts pressed tightly to Madi’s sweaty back, her lips inches from Madi’s ear. “Me too,” she whispered huskily. Straightening back up, her grip on Madi’s hip tightened to the point of leaving marks, Helen pulled out and then slammed back in so hard that Madi cried out. From that point forward, Helen pounded into her relentlessly. Madi hands fisted in the sheets and she bucked against Helen’s thrusts, each one sliding over her gspot, pushing her higher once again. She was drenched in sweat, her body trembling, dangling on the edge of her next orgasm.

“Come for me, Madilynn.”

She shattered, stars exploding behind her tightly closed eyes. She vaguely registered Helen’s own cry of release behind her. Helen collapsed on top of her, both of them spent and sated. She was still trying to control her pounding heart when Helen slipped out of her, making her whimper, and exited the bed. She could hear water running in the background, Helen was probably cleaning the toy. Her heart rate and breathing were just getting back to normal when Helen returned to the bed. She pulled Madi up into her arms and settled them both under the wrinkled sheets. Helen stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, holding her close. Madi snuggled deeper into her, sleep pulling at her.

“It was worth it,” she said drowsily. “Just don’t ever make me wait that long again.”

Helen chuckled. “I don’t plan on it. I do, however, intend to make up for lost time.”

“Good. I look forward to it.”

Helen shifted, fingers coaxing Madi’s chin up until she was forced to look in the older woman’s eyes.

“I love you, Madilynn. I hope you know that.”

Looking into her eyes right now, she knew that Helen meant what she said, meant it with every fiber of her being. It wasn’t the first time she’d said it, by far, but it was the first time that Madi could really see how true it was. Maybe it was the first time she was able to accept it.

“I love you too, Helen,” she mumbled. “You’re the only person I’ve ever loved.” The last bit was so quiet she doubted Helen had heard it. With a contented sigh, she let sleep take her under. Wrapped in Helen’s arms, assured of her love, and finally satisfied, Madi couldn’t remember a time she’d been this happy.


End file.
